Coming Home
by CrossoverFiction
Summary: Kurt was kidnapped when leaving the Lima Bean after fighting with Blaine. Twelve years later he wants nothing more than to go home, but is afraid it might be too late. Crossover with NCIS & Law & Order SVU.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Glee, NCIS, or Law and Order SVU!_

It had been more than twelve years since Kurt Hummel had seen his family or friends, and the hardest part was knowing he could probably never go home. He'd been taken from his family when he was 17, and those next two years had been the worst of his life. He'd been taken by human traffickers while leaving the Lima Bean alone, after a fight with his best friend Blaine. There was a time when he couldn't remember what had happened during the following two years, but that time had had long since passed.

He'd been 19 when the cops had stormed the warehouse he and many others were being held at, and had spent the following three months in the hospital recovering from the injuries he'd sustained while in his captives' "care". He hadn't been able to remember what had happened to him, how he'd gotten in the hospital in the first place. It was right before he'd been released that he'd remembered exactly what had happened to him, who he was, and where his family was. He remembered the joy he felt at the thought of going home, and the desolation as he watched from across the street as his father called for Kurt to hurry up, and watched someone around his age, who looked somewhat like him, come out of the house telling his dad to calm down.

It was then he realized just how much trouble he could cause if he tried to return to his family. His dad was a newly elected Congressman, and he could just imagine what the press would have to say about him having a "whore" for a son, never mind that the lifestyle he would be persecuted for was not one he'd chosen. He'd walked away that day, and returned to New York.

He'd lived in a homeless shelter while earning his GED, then went on to join the Marines, as he needed some way to support himself. It was while in the Marine Corp that he met the man he considered to be a surrogate father to him. He'd been stationed at Norfolk, when a petty officer had been killed, and the NCIS team was called in to investigate. At first most of the men stationed there pointed fingers at him, and it was when he was taken in for questioning by Leroy Jethro Gibbs himself, but the man's interrogation technique triggered a flashback. They'd had to call the Medical Examiner in to check him over as he absolutely refused to see a doctor, and the man had noticed the brand on his lower back, which led to another investigation, and the MCRT to stumble onto the details of his past. They solved the murder, the first people to point their fingers being the real murders, but Gibbs refused to leave, instead the man kept in touch, visiting him when he was in the states, writing him when he was stationed in Afghanistan. He'd even found him a therapist to help him work through the trauma in his past.

After four years in the marines as a sniper he decided to join the police academy and work his way up to being a detective. He'd thought about joining NCIS when he'd returned, but then learned about a division of the police force in New York that helped victims of sexual assault. Gibbs was disappointed that he wouldn't be joining his team, but had supported his decision to help people who had been in situations like him.

So ten years after his abduction he had finally earned his spot on the Manhattan SVU Team. He went by the name Kurtis Hudmel now, wanting to maintain a part of his past as he could not have his family. The only person in the office who knew about his past was his captain Donald Cragen, he figured the man should know just in case something ever happened.

He was just entering the squad room, juggling two trays of coffee, a cup for everyone. He smiled in thanks when his partner came to relieve him of one of the trays. Kurt had been partnered with Elliot Stabler when the man had returned to the squad after the man's old partner Olivia Benson had been kidnapped.

Captain Cragen came into the squad room and instantly had everyone's attention is on him, awaiting news of a new case.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"What have we got?" Elliot asked as they approached the crime scene, Kurt scanning the body trying to take in as much as possible. He had to fight back a gasp when he saw the infinity symbol branded into the young woman's back, his lower back throbbing in response.

"Whoever did this wanted her to suffer, she was still alive long after these were inflicted." Melinda said as she motioned to the bruising and laceration all over the young woman's body. "I'll know when I get her back, but I can tell you that time of death was around 3:30 this morning."

After getting what they could from the scene the two of them headed back to the precinct hoping to track down an identity for the woman in the morgue, Kurt knowing that was probably easier said than done. He wasn't wrong, they did manage to find the name she went by now, a Miranda Lovitt, but that name only came into being 8 years ago.

Now they were sitting in the woman's apartment, asking her husband if he could tell them anything that could lead them to her killers. "She'd been extremely jumpy lately. That brand on her back, there's a guy who has one on the left side of his face, she said she saw him following her."

"Did she know him?" Elliot asked, but Kurt already knew the answer to that, no one knew his name, they had all been ordered to call him Sir or Master. He also knew how the man happened to be branded, it had been what ended him up in the hospital after being found. He's seen Master about to brand a small girl, and had jumped in to try and save her the pain and trauma of the lifestyle that had been forced on him. He'd managed to turn the branding around and had burned the man's face, giving the girl enough time to escape, the beating he'd received was a price he'd gladly paid.

"Miranda had been taken off the streets when she was 18 by some men who worked for him and forced into prostitution. They branded everyone they took with the infinity symbol on their lower backs to show them that they owned them for eternity." Daniel Lovitt informed the two of them, not that Kurt needed to know this, though he'd be lying if he said that the thought of Master being out and free didn't worry him…terrify him really.

"Did she ever tell you a name?" Elliot asked, the man was ridged where he sat, and Kurt knew the man hated it when children were hurt more than anything else.

"She said they were never told his name, just called him Sir or Master, and the only name she ever mentioned was a boy named Kurt. He was there when she was taken, but he was the one that looked out for them. She said he's the one that branded Master's face, it was because of Kurt they were all found, the little girl Master was trying to brand got free and went to the police, after Kurt fought him off of her. Kurt was beaten within an inch of his life for his trouble, Miranda said she was pretty sure he died for it." Kurt was stunned to hear what had been said about him.

"Did she know Kurt's last name?" His partner asked, and Kurt zoned out at this point, knowing that it was likely she didn't, no one shared their last names while they were in there, it was like holding out hope that you'd ever get out of there, something he'd already given up by then.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"So what have you all got so far?" Cragen asked as the group settled in the squad room, Kurt fighting with himself about what he wanted to do. He knew he should come forward, but at the same time he hated the thought of anyone else knowing about his past.

"The husband says that she thought she was being followed by the man who'd kidnapped her when she was 18. Said the man had the infinity brand on his face, got it from one of the boys that he'd kidnapped." He saw the look on the captain's face, and knew the other man was making the same connection. "Said the group that kidnapped her did the same thing to a bunch of other kids, and forced them all into prostitution. The group was brought down when a kid by the name of Kurt fought "Master" off a small girl who got a way and led cops back. Kurt was beaten for his trouble, and likely died of his injuries." Kurt and the captain shared a look, and Kurt knew he was being given an option.

"Can we take this into your office?" If he was going to tell his past it was just going to be to the people on his team. They all made their way into the captain's office, and Kurt waited while the door was closed and the blinds drawn. "Kurt's name was Kurt Hummel, son of Burt Hummel, step-mother Carole, step-brother Finn Hudson, our friends called our house the Hudmel House." He saw the looks of understanding dawning on their faces. "I was taken leaving a coffee shop in Lima, Ohio. I was with them for two years." With that he took off his jacket, turned around and pulled up his shirt just enough to show the brand, his raised and redder than the one of their victim, "they didn't want to leave too many scars, said the clients didn't like it, so if we misbehaved they would rebrand us. I was more stubborn than most." He also took most of the blame for most of the people there, refusing to be broken and doing everything that he could to keep the others strong.

"Is it possible that this "Master" could be trying to kill anyone still out there?" Cragen asked, and Kurt knew it was possible.

"Those that tried to run were killed, and we were all made to watch as they were made examples of. Is it possible they are killing the ones that got away? Yeah, it's possible." Kurt said, looking at everyone in the room.

11111111111111111111

He was removed from the case, stating that anything he found could be thrown out by the defense attorney. He set his book off to the side when he heard a knock on the door, and stood to answer it, grabbing his gun as he went. Looking through the peep hole, he took the chain off the door, and opened it to allow Finn and his son Ken to enter.

"How you holding up?" Finn asked as he followed him into the living room, setting the six pack of beer he'd brought with him down on the table. He'd seen the look of approval on the man's face when he'd noticed the gun in his hand when he opened the door.

"About as well as can be expected. How much have you told him?" He asked, looking at Ken. Finn had introduced the two of them after Kurt had told the squad he was gay, and he and Ken had been friends since.

"Just that the suspect in our newest case may be after you." Kurt nodded, grateful that the man had kept everything else he'd told them to himself. It wasn't that he didn't trust his friend, he didn't want the man to feel like he had to walk on eggshells around him. Though he knew his friend knew he'd had a difficult past, he'd witnessed enough flashbacks not to know something was up, but he'd never pushed to find out, something Kurt was extremely thankful for. "You goin somewhere?" He asked, looking at the bags next to the door.

"I'm taking the train to DC, thought that since I couldn't work the case for obvious reasons, I'd go catch up with Jethro." It didn't help that when he'd called Jethro to let him know what was going on the man had given him the choice, either he came to DC, or Jethro was going to come to New York and take up residence on his couch until this person was caught. "Cragen also thought it would be best if I got out of down for a little while." He knew the man was worried "Master" had recognized if he'd been watching the crime scene. Kurt wasn't as sure as he'd gone to great lengths to hide his true appearance, he'd cut his hair while in the marines, and had kept it that length. He'd also taken to dying his hair a dark brown, almost black, and now wore colored contacts which made his eyes look a dark chocolate brown.

"Alejandro and I were kinda hoping you think about staying the night at our place." Kurt wanted to object, knowing Finn was already crashing there, as his place was being fumigated, but figured it was the older man's way of making sure he was protected. "We'll even take you to the train station in the morning, we're going that way anyways, Alejandro's college roommate needed a ride, so we were already going that way."

"If I said no would either of you let this subject drop?" He asked looing between father and son who were more alike than either would ever care to admit. Both looked gave him a look that told him there would be no way he would be staying in his own apartment that night.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Glee, NCIS, or Law and Order SVU!_

_AN: For this story Blaine was a senior in High School when he met Kurt._

Blaine smiled as he watched his best friend flit around the kitchen, preparing dinner for the two of them, and the three others that were going to be joining them. He had been more than willing to run over to his friend's apartment to loan the man a bottle of olive oil...though he wasn't sure he could call it loaning if he'd had to stop at the store and buy it on his way over.

"So, why DC?" He glanced over at his friend from where he'd perched himself on the the kitchen counter.

"I got word that someone there may be connected to Kurt." His friend knew everything there was to know about the boy he'd been in love with in high school. It had taken losing the other boy for Blaine to realize his feelings for him, and brought on a heart breaking bout of "what ifs". He'd watched as Kurt's dad did everything in his power to bring the boy home, and waited anxiously by the phone whenever he heard Burt was going out to track down another lead, only to have the depression settle in when he was told it was another dead end.

He blamed himself for Kurt's disappearance, which in turn sent him spiraling down his own self destructive cycle of alcohol and sex, just trying to numb his own pain. Alejandro had been the one to pull him out of it, telling him that Kurt wouldn't have wanted that for him.

It was the beginning of his sophomore year of college, and he'd been sober three months, when Burt called him and told him Kurt had been found. Burt had run for congress in the hopes of getting Kurt's name out there, and Blaine believed it had worked...until he'd met the new Kurt.

He'd like to say that he knew right away that it wasn't the real Kurt, but in all honesty he was fooled just like everyone else was. That was until he started noticing the little things...the change in his coffee order, he'd shrugged it off, thinking about how people's tastes can change. Then he'd walked into Kurt's room only to find Kurt's clothes strewn everywhere, many of them a wrinkled mess. Then another night, his car had broken down after they'd gone out to a movie, and Kurt actually googled towing companies. Musicals could no longer hold his interest, and Blaine was sure he'd seen him check out a girl on more than one occasion.

He'd gone to Burt, Carole, Rachel, anyone he could think of with his suspicions, but they all told him that it was what he'd gone through that had changed him; Blaine thought they were just willfully blind, that they wouldn't be able to handle the pain of losing Kurt again, especially after losing Finn. Blaine didn't care to spare them that pain though, he was afraid that if they settled for the new Kurt, the real one would never be found. However, it wasn't long before he realized he was going to have to track Kurt down on his own.

He still wasn't sure where he found the time to get his medical degree, let alone hold down a job at one of the local emergency rooms for the past year, while personally running down every lead he could find on Kurt. He'd found support from Alejandro, and later Ken, but most suprisingly, from Puck. The teenage rebel had grown up a lot when Finn passed away, and now was a Lieutenant in the Navy. He was stationed at Quantico and was the one to contact Blaine about having found someone who may be connected to Kurt.

"Here, try this and tell me if it needs anything." Alejandro said as he held out the wooden spoon for Blaine to test the sauce.

"Well, someones looking a little too cozy." Blaine turned to see an older man standing in the doorway, and was horrified to think that someone could think that Alejandro could cheat on Ken...how did the guy even get in there.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be nice to each other?" Came Ken's voice as he walked into the room, "Blaine, meet my father, dad, this is Alejandro's best friend and roommate from college, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine happily shook the man's had when it was offered to him, "Finn Tutuola." He was slightly surprised when the man turned to Ken and said, "You know he's gonna kill you both right."

"Who's going to kill them and why?" Came a voice from the other room as the owner of it made their way into the kitchen to join the rest of them. Blaine felt his heart speed up at the sound of the voice, but for the life of him didn't know why, then he say the owner of the voice. The man was a bit on the shorter side, but still looked taller than him, he had short dark hair and dark eyes, both of which just didn't look right on him in Blaine's opinion. In fact, he looked so much like Kurt that it made his heart ache.

2222222222222222222

Kurt felt as though his heart was about to jump out of his chest as he took in the sight of his once best friend and crush. He could see everyone's lips moving, but couldn't make out what they were saying, though he figured most of it was Ken and Alejandro introducing him to Blaine.

He was pretty sure he knew the exact moment Ken said his name, cause Blaine's attention was suddenly focused completely on him, and he had to beat down the urge to turn around and run. It was Finn's hand on his shoulder that grounded him enough to form coherent thoughts, and allowed him to make out what Blaine was saying.

"Please telle this is real, that you really are who I think you are, who I hope you are." The desperation in his voice was so thick, that Kurt would have probably told him anything he wanted him to just to ease his pain.

"That depends on who it is you want me to be." Kurt had to admit to himself that there was a possibility that Blaine thought he was someone else entirely, that Blaine had forgotten him in the twelve years he'd been gone.

"Kurt, I want you to be my best friend Kurt Hummel." Blaine's look was pleading, while the others just looked shocked. All he could do was nod his head, barely having enough time to brace himself before Blaine's arms were locked tight around him. "Why didn't you come back? Why didn't you tell us you were alive, why would you let _him_ pretend to be you?" As he spoke his voice went from desperate to angry, by the end of his speech he had Kurt by the shoulders and was lightly shaking him.

"Hey, hey, hey, why don't you let him answer your questions before you try manhandling him?" Finn cut in prying Blaine's hands from him, though Blaine looked pained at having to let him go. The group took a seat around the kitchen table so Alejandro could still be a part of the conversation and keep an eye on the food so it wouldn't burn.

Kurt would have sworn he felt physical pain at the pained look on Blaine's face had anyone asked him, "I did come back once, I'd just gotten free from the people who took me, and some victims support group had paid for my ticket home." He paused to collect himself before continuing, "I did go home, but everyone seemed so happy with this other Kurt, and I was such a mess, I didn't think I could handle it if I revealed him to be a fraud, and they were disappointed with me."

He looked up when he felt the warmth of Blaine's hand surround his, a warmth he still recognized even after all these years. "God Kurt, I just don't know what to say to that, I don't know what you went through, and I can see you're not ready to talk about it. I hope you know that when you are ready I'll be here to listen," he saw his friends nod their heads in agreement, but also noticed how Kens dad didn't, and wondered if the man already knew. "I just want you to know that no matter how happy we all seemed, we will always want you." He couldn't hold back the slight smile at Blaine's words.

2222222222222222222222222

Kurt had offered to do the dishes after dinner for everyone, Blaine quickly offered to help, and the two were soon up to their elbows in dishwater. Kurt couldn't help but notice how his friend kept glancing down at his left forearm, at the tattoo there more specifically. He'd gotten one along with the rest of the platoon when they'd finished their training, they'd decided as a group to go with an eagle perched on the world, with an anchor through the world, and the words Semper Fi over the top. It was one of three tattoos he now had. The other two being the Chinese character for survivor on his right bicep, and an a Phoenix rising out of the flames across his back, starting just above the brand.

"Is that..." He couldn't help but smile at how flustered his friend was, though he couldn't imagine imagine what would have him so flustered.

"It's a tattoo, everyone I trained with in the Marines have one." He explained, taking pity on the other man. he smiled as he watched his friend mull this over as he dried the dishes Kurt was washing.

He looked up when Blaine let out a surprised gasp, seeing the shorter man pull what appeared to be a full bottle of olive oil from the cupboard. He followed the man as he stormed off down the hall to the living room where the other three were sitting talking, trying to give him and Blaine some time alone. "I thought you said you were out of olive oil, and yet I found an unopened bottle in your cupboard."

"Well would you look at that." Alejandro said, trying to not look guilty, he can see the exact moment when the man caves, "Ok, so maybe I was looking for a reason to get you over here. We've been trying to set the two of you up for months, but you've all got some reason why you both can't. I can honestly say now that you two are likely to hit it off."

Kurt felt his face flame, and glanced at Blaine, glad to see that he wasn't the only one embarrassed by this conversation, "Just show him your tattoos and he'd do everything he could to get you into bed." He knew the other man meant it as a joke, but with everything going on it was just hard to shake it off.

"I'm just going to go back and...and finish the dishes." He wanted nothing more than to get out of there, but also knew it might not be safe to do so, though right now he was seriously considering taking his chances.

"How you doing?" He turned around and saw Finn standing in the doorway, "I told them to stay in the other room for a bit, though I can't promise Blaine will give us much time, I just thought you'd want some time to clear your head."

"It's been a while since I got out of that life, I thought I could handle this, I thought...I don't know what I thought." He was so frustrated with himself, it wasn't so much that he wanted to be with Blaine right at that moment, not that he didn't want to be with him, he didn't know how to feel about his once crush. In all honesty he just wanted to feel safe enough with another person to be with him in an intimate way, something he'd never done willingly, and a part of him thought that Blaine wouldn't be such a bad option. At the same time he didn't want to risk their potential friendship, if Blaine was even interested in him.

"Look, I get it, I'd be surprised if you weren't having problems with everything going on right now." Finn came closer, but didn't touch him, something he was grateful for, he didn't think he could stand to have anyone touch him right now. Instead the man picked up the dish towel and took Blaine's job of drying the dishes, offering Kurt his silent support.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Glee, NCIS, or Law and Order SVU!_

Kurt glanced up when he heard the sliding door to the patio open, someone stepping out to join him, "Sorry if I woke you." He and Blaine had been sleeping in the living room, giving Finn the guest room. Kurt had offered to sleep on the floor, knowing he probably wouldn't sleep much anyways, it was only fair Blaine took the couch seeing as he'd actually sleep. Well, apparently he wasn't going to sleep.

He was a little surprised when the other man draped the blanket we was holding over Kurt's shoulders, but smiled at him in thanks. "You didn't wake me, I got up to use the bathroom, and noticed you were gone." Blaine said, leaning back against the railing of the balcony, "how are you not freezing?"

"Just needed some fresh air is all." In reality, he'd had a nightmare, and had to get somewhere where he wouldn't feel like the walls were closing in on him. Glancing up at his old friend he noticed the other man trying to hide his shivering, and tried to move over in the chair, "Come here, we can share." He had to fight back a shiver of his own when he felt Blaine's warm body settle in next to his own on the reclining lawn chair he'd taken up residence in.

"So, judging by the tattoo you have a connection to the marines." Blaine said, rubbing his finger over the tattoo on his forearm. Kurt could feel the warmth flowing through him wherever Blaine touched, and waited for the revulsion to start seeping in as it always did when someone touched him, but it never came, instead the warmth continued to spread through him.

"Four years, I was a Sargent when I left to become a cop." They hadn't talked about his past at all that night, and for that Kurt was grateful, it allowed him to decide who he told what and when. "I needed a way to support myself, something that I could handle. I was going to join NCIS until I heard about the Special Victims Unit here in New York. I decided to try to help people who'd been in situations like I'd been in."

He noticed the look that crossed his friend's face, but Blaine didn't push the issue, "So, what's in DC? Ken said you were taking a train there." Instead, Blaine changed the subject, well, he tried to, he had no idea that Kurt was going to DC to escape the people of his past.

"I'm going to stay with a friend, while my unit up here works a case that is connected to the group that took me." He explained, and wondered why his friend became so tense all of a sudden. "What about you, they said you were heading down there?"

"Puck called to say he'd found someone who knew you," Blaine turned to look at him, his eyes welling up with tears. "I've been looking for you since you disappeared, since they took you from me." Blaine appeared to be fighting with himself about something. "I was so stupid back then, so blind to everything around me. God Kurt, I was so in love with you, but stupid enough not to realize it until I'd lost you. It killed me to think I'd never get to tell you that, that you were dead, and I'd never told you." He turned his head so Kurt couldn't see him cry.

"Look, I'm here now, and I doubt you'd let me leave even if I wanted to." He tried to joke, hoping to lighten the mood, knowing he'd failed when Blaine looked at him horror struck.

"I'd never force you to do something you didn't want to, nor would I allow anyone else to ever again." Blaine's facial expression was so serious Kurt knew he was being honest. From the moment I saw you tonight I knew nothing had changed for me, I still loved you with everything I had in me. I'm not stupid enough to believe you have feelings for me, that you ever did, I keep replaying conversations we had, making myself believe that you did."

"I did," Kurt cut off Blaine's ramblings, though he was quick to continue, not wanting to het his friends hopes up, "Right now though, I don't know what I want, I know I still want us to be friends, but I'm not sure I can handle more than that, if I'll ever be able to."

"Hey, I'll take whatever I can get, and who knows, maybe someday we can be more, till then we'll be like When Harry Met Sally." Blaine said with a hopeful smile which only grew when he heard Kurt's response.

"But I get to be Meg Ryan." Kurt gave a shy smile, and about jumped out of his skin when Blaine suddenly wrapped an arm around him and pulled him against him. He forced himself to relax, taking in the warmth radiating off Blaine. "Hey, don't they get together in the end?" He said with a little chuckle. They talked well into the early hours of the morning, before falling asleep in their shared chair. It was the deepest sleep Kurt had gotten in years.

333333333333333333333

Kurt woke the next morning, wishing whoever thought it was a good idea to call him would change their minds and leave him alone. He was startled out of his sleep induced stupor when he felt the pillow under his head shift, "Make it stop," groaned a voice right next to his ear as an arm tightened around his waist, holding him tightly.

"Yeah?" He answered the phone, watching as Blaine slowly woke up, standing up when the arm around him released him. He stretched, mindful of the eyes on him, not quite sure how he felt about that.

"You'd better have a really good reason why you ass is not getting off this train." Growled a voice through the phone and instantly Kurt was on alert, pulling the phone away from his ear to check the time.

"Hang on a sec Jethro, I'll find out." He turned and headed into his friend'a apartment, hoping someone would be able to answer his questions. "Either of you care to tell me why I'm just now waking up and missed my train." As he asked he turned on his speaker phone, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Gibbs' wrath.

"You were actually sleeping for once, we didn't want that to end...soooooo, we figured you could just catch the afternoon bus with Blaine." Alejandro explained, and Kurt found he couldn't be mad at the couple, they were just trying to look out for him in their own misguided way. He couldn't help but wonder if Finn had known what was going on, he'd noticed the man was missing, so figured he'd already left for work.

"Forget the bus, I've got tickets for you and whoever this Blaine is. I'll pick you both up here when your train comes in." He heard Gibbs' voice come through his phone. Kurt was about to thank the man he saw as a father, knowing there was no use arguing with the man, but apparently Blaine didn't.

"Oh, that's not necessary." He heard Blaine's voice behind him, but knew this matter wasn't up for negotiation, and turned to motion to Blaine to be quiet, but Jethro spoke before he got the chance.

"It's done, your train leaves in three hours, so your friend has time to cash in his bus ticket. I'll drive him wherever he needs to go when you guys get here. This time, don't be late." With that the other man hung up the phone, and Kurt was left standing in the apartment with three stunned people watching him.

"Well, that was Jethro." He told Ken and Alejandro all about Gibbs and his team, but knew Blaine knew nothing about them. "I'll tell you all about him on the train ride to DC." He told his friend as he grabbed his duffle bag and made his way to the bathroom to grab a shower before he and Blaine had to leave to catch their train. He chuckled when he saw the text from Tim containing the pertinent information for the train he'd be taking.

"Bathroom's free for whoever's next." He noticed it was only Ken and Blaine left in the apartment and figured Alejandro had already left for work. He watched Ken leave the room, then turned to see Blaine staring at him. "What?" He asked, looking down at the jeans and t-shirt he was wearing, sure they were a little worn, but they shouldn't be that bad. He was very careful with his clothes, as money was tight, and he didn't want to have to spend money to replace them if he didn't have to.

"I've just never seen you dressed so...casually." He blushed a little at how breathless his friend sounded, and Blaine must have misinterpreted it, "not that you look bad, it's a good look for you, a great look even, not that you didn't look good before...I'm just going to shut up now before I embarrass myself anymore."

He couldn't help but laugh at how flustered his friend was becoming, and was slightly flattered that he was the one to do it. "Unfortunately my clothing budget isn't what it once was, and suits are expensive." Kurt informed his friend with a slight shrug of his shoulders. He didn't miss the pained look that crossed his friend's face, but for the life of him didn't know how to take it away.

33333333333333333333

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stood in the train station waiting for the man he considered to be his youngest child to arrive. He'd reviewed the file Kurt's captain had forwarded to him, wanting to know everything about the group who was after the younger man. The two had already agreed to hand over the case to the FBI as that is where the people behind the torment the younger man had suffered would receive the harshest punishment, though neither was happy about it, they swallowed their pride.

As such he wasn't surprised to see Fornell's people trying to blend into the background. He knew it was unlikely that the people who'd kidnapped Kurt as a teenager had tracked him down and would make a move in such a public place, but Gibbs wasn't taking any chances.

He glanced up in surprise when he heard the rare sound of Kurt's quiet laughter, and watched as a man with slicked back hair moved around him with very deliberate actions. He'd watched his team interact with Kurt often enough to know when a person was trying not to frighten him, and judging by the care this new man used around him, he was pretty sure he could grow to like him.

"You two about ready to get out of here?" He asked when the two got closer, and watched as a genuine smile bloomed across Kurt's face, that smile was reserved for very few people, and he was proud to say he was one of them.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Kurt answered, looking at his friend to see if he agreed, to which the other man just nodded. "Before we go, Jethro, I'd like you to meet my friend Blaine Anderson, Blaine, this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but pretty much everyone calls him Gibbs." Kurt made the introductions, and Jethro did his best to intimidate the man who he could plainly see wanted to be more than just friends.

He was slightly impressed when the man didn't back down, but instead looked him in the eye and offered him his hand to shake. If things continued on this route, he could see this Blaine fitting in well with their unique little family.

_An: I was thinking about having this story take place in the earlier times of NCIS where Tim was still somewhat new and having him and Kurt being close, almost like brothers. Let me know what you think, if you like this idea, or would rather have it take place later on in the show._


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Glee, NCIS, or Law and Order SVU!_

Blaine slowly followed the rhythmic sounds to the door leading down to the basement, and he hesitated, wondering if he was overstepping his bounds if he were to interrupt the man. However, his curiosity got the best of him and he slowly slipped downstairs.

He had originally thought they were going to drop him off at Puck's base, but after talking it over, thought it may be safer if he stayed with Gibbs and Kurt, and meet up with Puck at a neutral location. This way, if the people were really onto Kurt he wouldn't track him there.

"Wondered when you were gonna decide to come down here...so what's on your mind?" Gibbs didn't even look up from what he was working on, which appeared to be a boat. He must have hesitated a bit too long when the man actually stopped what he was doing to glance up at him.

"It's all still so unreal, that after all this time I've finally found him." He finally said, having gotten the feeling that Gibbs was waiting for him to talk, and if he was honest with himself, he really did want to talk to someone about what was going on, but didn't know how to start.

"Not really what you were expecting?" Gibbs asked as he went back to sanding the object in front of him. He looked for any indication of what the man expected from him, but his face gave away nothing.

"In all honesty, no he wasn't," he paused, trying to find the words to describe just how incredible his friend was. "He's...he is so...I can't even describe how incredible I think he is. I don't know what he went through after he disappeared, but I can see how it affected him, and know it must have been hell, and for him to come out of that and still want to fight for justice for other people, I can't even put into words how proud I am to be able to call him my friend." He knew he sounded like a raving lunatic, but for once in his life he didn't care.

"Just a friend?" Gibbs gave him a look as though he knew something was up, and Blaine had a difficult time denying his feelings. It almost felt as though he was lying to the man, and that to him felt wrong.

"For now at least, when he thinks he's ready for more, I would love to be the one he chose, but that's what it has to be, his choice." He saw the appraising look the other man gave him, and while it made him nervous, he'd meant what he'd said.

"So, you knew him back in high school?" Gibbs asked, as Blaine made his way over to the man to get a closer look at what he was doing. He was surprised when he was handed the sand paper and shown how to use it.

"I met Kurt when he came to spy on my show choir," he shook his head, remembering how bad a spy his friend had been, "He'd tried to copy our uniforms, but...well, it was kinda adorable how off the mark he was."

"I thought I did a pretty good job on that uniform." His head snapped up at the sound of the new voice, and smiled across the room at Kurt who was sitting on the steps, his arms wrapped around his knees, head resting on said knees. The defensive position was not lost on either of them, though neither of them mentioned it.

"It was nowhere near close." He couldn't contain his chuckle as he got lost in the memory of how the two of them met. "God you were adorable." He couldn't restrain himself from saying so, and knew he had a love sick puppy. Realizing how he must look, he cleared his throat, hoping to pull the attention away from him and Kurt, cursing himself for not being able to keep his mouth closed.

"So, why the need for spying?" Gibbs asked, and Blaine could have kissed the man for diverting the attention back to their original topic.

"Our show choirs were competing against each other, and it was 'suggested' to me that I go spy on them...kinda blew up in my teams face because when the bullying at my school got too bad for me to safely stay there, my dad and stepmom pulled me out, and sent me to Dalton, Blaine's school, where I joined their choir." Kurt said with a chuckle, seemingly content to sit back and watch them, returning Blaine's grin over the boat with a shy smile of his own. "How did the competition go anyways?"

"The Warblers and New Directions both dedicated their performances to you, we all wanted to make sure no one forgot about you. New Directions won, though no ones' hearts were really in it. Jeff and Nick were a mess, Finn wasn't any better, we all missed you so much." Blaine told his friend, a sad smile painted across his face.

He wondered if he'd said something wrong when Kurt suddenly stood and went back up the stairs, but figured that since Gibbs wasn't trying to kill him right then he was probably ok. Still, he had to ask, " did I do..."

"No, Kurt does that sometimes. He has a hard time dealing with the thought that his choices may have really hurt the people he cares about. The way he sees it is he caused your pain by not coming home." He couldn't help but stare in shocked disbelief at the man in front of him; it hurt to know that he was most likely right about what was going on in Kurt's head. With that thought in mind, he excused himself, ignored Gibbs' advice to give Kurt some time, and followed his friend up stairs.

Never noticing the slight smile that spread across the older man's face.

44444444444444444444

**Warning, this next part is going to be a description of what happened to Kurt, I'm going to try to keep it vague and not too gruesome.**

"Is it ok if I join you?" Kurt looked up from his position on the bed, and really wanted to tell Blaine no and to leave him alone, but figured he'd already caused him enough pain. So instead he sat up and moved over to make room for Blaine to sit next to him. "So, want to tell me whats going through that pre...head of yours." Blaine cleared his throat trying to cover up his little slip up, but Kurt heard and his heart fluttered at the thought of Blaine thinking he was attractive.

"Was just wondering if I made the right decision not coming back when I had the chance." He decided it was best just to be honest, give Blaine an opening to tell him how he really felt.

"I don't know if I can answer that one for you," he heart fell when Blaine spoke, "I don't know your thought process behind your decision, but like I said before, I will gladly listen to anything you want tell me."

He wondered if he should just tell Blaine everything, thinking it would nice to not have to worry about whether or not he would stick around if he knew the truth. He couldn't help but think it would be better to tell him now, before he was dependent on his friendship, before he became too attached. Besides, he was sure his friend at least suspected what he went through at the hands of his kidnappers.

"The people who took me...they forced me into a life of prostitution." He heard Blaine gasp, but couldn't bring himself to look at him. "Most of the people they took became cocaine or heroine addicts. They'd shoot us up if they saw us as a problem. I did everything I could to avoid having the drugs used on me. I knew my life was going to be hard enough when I got away, I wasn't going to add addiction to it. In order to keep the needles out of my arm I had to act like a willing participant, it's what the leader liked most about me, I ended every night in his bed.

"I thought about killing him time and time again, but he told me that he had men guarding the warehouse where he kept the others. That if he didn't call them every morning by a time they'd designated the night before that they would destroy all evidence." This was the first time he'd told someone about what really happened back then. Jethro's team had found out by going through old records, and the SVU squad had basically just gotten the facts important to the case.

He was so focused on his hands as he spoke that he hadn't noticed that Blaine had moved until a tanned hand closed tightly around his own. He felt the gentle tug Blaine gave, and went willingly into the mans arms. "They went to prison for what they did. Master had taken me to the warehouse one night, he was checking out a new 'piece of merchandise'. They had a little girl no more than eight years old being held down on a table, and they were going to brand her. Something inside me just snapped and the next thing I know I have the branding iron in my hand and I'm pressing it against Master's face. I was pulled off him, and beaten so badly that I ended up in a coma."

"A support group for victims that was run by a church actually paid for my ticket home when I got out of the hospital. I sat in the cab across the street from my house working up the courage to go knock on the door, when my dad came out and hollered for me to hurry up. You can imagine my surprise when someone who resembled me came out of the house telling him to calm down." The pain he felt was still fresh in his mind, but Blaine's arms tightening around him helped to dull it a bit.

"I'd done my research, I knew dad was a politician, and that Finn had recently passed away, and I couldn't take away their healthy, well adjusted son, and replace him with what I considered to be a shadow of my former self. So instead of calling the imposter out, I returned to New York and got my GED while living on the street and in various homeless shelters. One I had my GED I joined the marines as a sniper to support myself, and then became a cop and worked my way up to detective. Now I work for The Special Victims Unit, and help get justice for people like me." It had felt good to get all that off his chest, almost like a weight had been lifted, and suddenly he realized just how exhausted he was, but he knew sleep would not come to him until he heard whether or not Blaine wanted to be a part of his life.

"I think you are the strongest person I've ever met." He looked up and looked into Blaine's tear filled eyes. "I know your worried that this will scare me away, but I meant what I said. The years without you have been torture, I loved you then and that hasn't changed, and when you're ready I would love to try to be more than friends. Till then I will be content with just being your friend, and if that is all we ever are, that will be enough for me." It wasn't long after hearing this promise that Kurt relaxed into Blaine's arms, and drifted off to sleep secure in the knowledge that his friend was there to stay. Blaine drifted off to sleep shortly after, neither man noticing as the houses oldest occupant entered the room and gently draped the blanket over them.


End file.
